ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hostyle
To put it in the simplest way possible, Hostyle is a show off in the ring. And his way of showing off consists of his innovative, stylish, and always expanding arsenal of moves, which he enjoys revealing to the fans. What he does in the ring he considers an art. He does it all for the roar of the crowd, and feeds off the contentment that they exhibit whenever they come to witness him expose his bag of tricks. He’s always trying to come up w/ new moves to display in his matches, and is very well rounded when it comes to wrestling styles. Because of this and his ability to adjust to any style, it makes him one of the most unpredictable competitors to face. One mistake and you could be in for one hell of a reversal. He has joined the FMW to unleash his “creative juices” on his next guinea pigs. Visit Full Metal Wrestling for more information. Biography The Past UEW LPW Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The Present (FMW) Move Set Primary Finisher *"Hostyle Hysteria"- Over the Shoulder Back-to-Belly Inverted Bulldog Brainbuster (feint Kryptonite Krunch, toss opponent's legs back and simultaneously fall forward, driving victim's head onto the canvas) Secondary Finishers *"Capicu"- Cloverleaf Belly-to-Back Inverted Matslam into Cloverleaf/Leg Wrap Double Chickenwing hybrid (will sometimes hit a Cloverleaf Powerbomb beforehand for added measure) *"Creative Impulse"- Pumphandle Floating DDT (Hostyle lifts his opponent up for the Pumphandle Drop, and flips their body over on the wrist clutch side, while still holding onto his/her arm, causing their body to go from a face-up to a face-down position in midair, in which would Hostyle then grab the opponent's head, dropping them into a DDT) *"Hostyle Asphyxiation"- Bridging Back-to-Back Cobra Clutch (opponent face-down on canvas: Hostyle overhooks the left arm, and grabs the opponent's left wrist to lock in an Arm-trap, then rolls onto the victim's back for the bridge, and pulls, arching the opponent's back) *"Hostyle Hemorrhage"- Double Arm Canadian Backbreaker rotated into a Floating Double Arm DDT *"Hostyle High Dive"- Imploding Somersault Guillotine Legdrop *"Innovatality"- Horizontal Back-to-Back Double Underhook swung into an Inverted Matslam (Hostyle swings his opponent's body completely to his other side, while falling forward himself, resulting in his opponent landing face down, but w/ Hostyle's body also landing onto his opponent's head) Ultraviolent Finishers * "Hostyle Humiliation"- Steel Chair Frontpack* Flying Curbstomp (set opponent up in the Shattered Dreams, place opened chair over his/her head in the Frontpack* position, climb the top turnbuckle, pull victim's arms back and place foot behind his/her head, then leap off to complete the flying Curbstomp) * "C4 Sacrifice"- Chair Clamp Camel Clutch (w/ a chair clamped on the opponent's head on the mat, grab the bars attached between the chair's legs, and pull up and back, while pressing one knee into the victim's back) Moveset * Signatures: **"Hostyle Constriction"- Half Nelson Choke w/ Bent Arm Wristlock (sometimes w/ Body Scissors) **"Hostyle Horror"- Hiptoss into Horizontal Double Knee Backbreaker **"Hostyle Restraint"- Cloverleaf Leglock w/ Chinlock **"Cock-Jockey Compactor" (seat opponent on middle rope, setup Steel Chair Backpack, execute Matslam to lay him/her out their back on the chair and legs hung on the middle rope, then hit a Springboard Diving Double Kneedrop onto victim's chest) **"Face Rapeage"- Air Raid Shellshock **"Fatal Flurry"- Corner combo (Running 360 Corner Splash, followed by a Knife-edged Chop, Forearm Smash, Back Elbow, and a big European Uppercut before turning 360 and finishing w/ a Gamegiri all executed in rapid succession) **"Flashing Sorcerer"- Shining Cresent Kick **"Free Flowin' Hostility"- Manticoreplex (Dragon, Tiger, Tazz-plex) **"Kryponite Plex"- Bridging Fisherman's Hook Inverted Bulldog Headlock Suplex (resembles Kryptonite Krunch w/o the holding up: apply Inverted Bulldog Headlock, twist underneath opponent, Fisherman's hook leg w/ free arm and lock hands, then executed the Suplex and bridge for the pin) **"Pecker Wrecker"- Electric Chair Double Knee Atomic Drop **"Taint Torture"- Atomic/Manhattan Drop using a folded chair **"TTG (Tribute to Gory)"- Gory Special Inverted Snapmare Driver **"Wildcard Wind-up"- Side-swiping Wind-up Clothesline (after ducking under a Clothesline: winds-up by turning his back to his opponent while ducking) * Throws: **Back Body Neckbreaker Drop (Back Body Drop into Neckbreaker Drop) **Cradle Complete Shot **Electric Chair Plex (Electric Chair Bomb onto ropes into Slingshot Wheelbarrow Suplex) **Elevated Swinging Reverse STO (opponent's legs are hung on the top turnbuckle/rope before being hit w/ the Shellshock) **Feint Back Suplex into Sitout Inverted Canadian Backbreaker **Flying Swinging Reverse STO (crotch opponent on the top turnbuckle facing the crowd, climb the turnbuckles w/ back to opponent, apply STO, and jump off while pivoting in mid-air to hit the Shellshock) **Hiptoss into Rev. DDT **Knee Lift DDT **Running Forearm Smash STO **Springboard Tornado Reverse STO (he first hooks the STO near the corner, then while still holding on, runs on the turnbuckles before the drop) **Turnbuckle Gutbuster (Dominator onto turnbuckle) * Holds: **Bridging Gorilla Clutch w/ Figure 4 Necklock **Inverted Figure 4 Toe Hold (on a face-down opponent; sometimes w/ a bridge) **Hammer Lock Dragon Sleeper * Aerials: **Springboard 180 Leg Lariat Takedown **Springboard Moonsault Guillotine Legdrop **Springboard Tornado Kick **Top Rope Tornado Kick * Attacks: **360 Flying Knee **Flying Double Knee Press (sometimes w/ opponent in Chair Backpack setup) **Flying 360 Forearm Smash * Ultraviolent: **Chair Clamp Fujiwara Armbar **Chair Clamp Double Leg Slicer **Steel Chair Backpack Edge-O-Matic/Spinebuster/STO/Curbstomp **Steel Chair Frontpack Complete Shot/Electric Chair Bomb/Catapult to turnbuckle General Information Theme Music *Renegade (Jay-Z feat. Eminem) Alliances *Anon Ehmus Trivia *Aside from his wrestling talents, Hostyle also has artistic abilities, as well. *On Alchemy 6.2, Hostyle was awarded the vacant TNT Championship by Jaro, making him the first ever dual champ in FMW history. *Hostyle destroyed the now defunct TNT title at Alchemy 6.3. *Hostyle became the second ever 2 time C-4 Champion at Lethal Injection 2. Catchphrases *"Back to the drawing board for you, Cock-Jockey!" *"Innovation is my Salvation!" *"Innovation over Imitation!" Hostylisms *"Cock-Jockey" *"Cock-Jockeyitis" *"Doperageous/Dopetacular/Dopetastic" *"Frumunda-Munch" *"Hater Fellater" *"Hostyle Highlight" *"HP Honor Rollee" *"H-Style Points" *"OWNation/OWNihilat(ed/ion)" *"PWNdiferous" *Tard variants: "Cocktard/Cuntard/Douchetard/Queeftard" *"Thundercunt" *"Vagi-bond" Wrestling History Championship History *FMW C-4 Championship (2x; Current) *FMW TNT Championship (Last champ; now defunct) Win/Loss Record *Wins - 16 *Losses - 10 *Draws - 1 Match History Past Promo Scores (5.0 Max) *'Ultimatum 1' - 4.25 *'Alchemy 4.4' - 4.25 *'Alchemy 4.3' - 4.17 *'No Holds Barred 1' - 4.1 *'Ground Zero' - 4.15 *'Alchemy 3.4' - 4.18 *'Alchemy 3.3' - 4.02 *'Alchemy 3.1' - 4.0 *'Lethal Injection 1' - 4.03 *'Alchemy 2.3' - 3.97 *'Alchemy 2.2' - 4.0 *'Death Row 1' - 4.22 *'FMW 1.4' - 4.14 *'FMW 1.3' - 3.95 *'FMW 1.2' - 3.72 Past Promo Scores (10.0 Max) *'Anarchy 7.1' - *'Lethal Injection 2' - 8.12 *'Supremacy' - 8.47 *'Alchemy 6.3' - 7.88 *'Alchemy 6.2' - 7.4 *'Alchemy 6.1' - 8.03 *'Death Row 2' - 7.9 *'Alchemy 5.4' - 8.0 *'Alchemy 5.2' - 7.8 *'Alchemy 5.1' - 7.83 External links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers